Marathons XMen: First Class
by aPaulineR
Summary: /!\ Uniquement First Class! - Charles devrait peut-être écouter Raven un peu plus souvent... oneshots. résumé 1/1


**Illusions**

Charles soupira quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Il reporta cependant bien vite son attention sur la bibliographie détaillée qu'il devait fournir avec sa thèse s'il oubliait quelque chose d'important, ça pourrait bien lui coûter son diplôme. Il n'entendit que vaguement des talons marteler le carrelage, le frottement d'un manteau qu'on laisse tomber par terre et le cliquetis de multiples bracelets. Il ne se prépara pas à la tornade qui allait lui fondre dessus, il n'en avait pas besoin. Un sourire insolent se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se plongeait plus profondément encore dans sa paperasse.

Devine ce qui m'est arrivé !

Ne me dis rien…

Charles fit mine de scruter les tréfonds de l'âme de la jeune femme depuis sa bibliographie d'un geste nonchalant avant de répondre, la voix traînante, comme très peu intéressé par la question.

Tu viens d'être élue présidente des Etats-Unis ?, laissa-t-il flotter dans l'air sans même accorder un regard à Raven, avant d'ajouter une mention de son écriture élégante, sur le papier cartonné.

Une main vengeuse s'abattit à l'arrière de son crâne et le fit éclater de rire.

Si ç'avait été le cas, j'aurais déjà fait passer une motion interdisant ton existence, imbécile ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?

Bien sûr que je t'écoute, Raven, sourit l'aspirant professeur en posant son stylo et en croisant les doigts sous son menton.

La ravissante jeune femme qui lui faisait face leva les yeux au plafond et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui qui la considérait comme une sœur. Elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer, et prit donc tout son temps pour ménager ses effets. Un air de conspiratrice s'afficha sur son visage à l'ovale parfait, et dans un geste qu'elle voulait Hollywoodien, elle ramena une mèche de cheveux couleur de miel derrière son oreille. Charles lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

Je me baladais dans la rue, fidèle à mes habitudes et à tes ordres, absolument normale. J'entends par là que je n'étais pas bleue ou quoi que ce soit d'effrayant. Etant donné que je n'étais même pas en colère contre toi – ce qui est assez rare, nous en conviendrons – mes yeux avaient une couleur tout à fait acceptable, c'est-à-dire bleu, comme tu peux le voir par toi-même.

Pour une fois, Charles ne voyait absolument pas où Raven voulait en venir. Oh, bien sûr il aurait pu savoir en deux temps trois mouvements, mais il s'était toujours tenu à ses propres principes : on demande la permission avant d'entrer. Raven ne lui avait jamais donné cette permission, et de toute manière il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait dans cette tête blonde. Il inclina poliment sa tête à lui, de manière à montrer qu'il était intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait – ce qui n'était pour l'instant pas tout à fait vrai, mais c'était déjà mieux que sa bibliographie. Elle continua donc.

A un moment, je décide de m'offrir un cappuccino. Je m'assois donc à une terrasse, et regarde les gens passer, en les critiquant intérieurement, parce que tu n'es pas là pour m'écouter et me dire que je suis un bien vil personnage. Et là.

Raven ménagea une pause théâtrale dans son discours, avant que le regard appuyé de Charles ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il attendait la suite.

Un homme passe. Il marche assez lentement, donc je prends mon temps pour le détailler dans ma tête. Je fais tomber ma petite cuillère, et le temps de me baisser pour la ramasser, il s'était arrêté et me fixait, terrorisé.

Tu avais donc dû faire beaucoup de bruit, dis donc, Raven. Je pensais t'avoir inculqué de meilleures manières, répliqua Charles en haussant un sourcil.

Mais non imbécile. Je suis persuadée qu'il m'a i_vue_/i, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix voilée.

Evidemment qu'il t'a vue, Raven, tu as fait un boucan d'enfer !, s'exclama un Charles de plus en plus exaspéré.

Charles, écoute-moi pour une fois. Les autres ont vu une jeune femme blonde un peu bruyante et maladroite. Pas de quoi être terrifié, quand même. Lui, il m'a vue, i_moi_/i…

Sur ces paroles, Raven frissonna et redevint telle qu'elle était à l'origine. Charles réprima à temps un mouvement de recul. La mutante aurait pu croire que c'était dû à cette apparence pour le moins inhabituelle, elle pensait déjà qu'il était répugné par sa peau bleue et ses yeux dorés. Non, ce qui avait motivé ce frémissement tué dans l'œuf, c'était plutôt l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même connaisse désormais la véritable apparence de la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Il fallait avouer que ça avait de quoi causer un choc, quand on n'était pas préparé.

Charles décida de secouer la tête et de chasser ces pensées désagréables. De toute manière, connaissant Raven et son imagination débordante, il n'avait aucune preuve que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Quoi de plus subjectif qu'un regard ? Il en lança un navré à Raven, qui sursauta et reprit soudain son apparence humaine. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva, outrée.

Tu ne me crois pas, Charles ?

Tu as pu mal interpréter le regard de cette personne.

Charles Xavier se leva également et plongea ses iris azur dans celles, à présent orageuses, de Raven, qui sembla se recroqueviller sous la pression.

Mais… Charles, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? Qu'on ne soit pas… seuls ?

L'aspirant professeur pouvait voir l'assurance qui caractérisait Raven se fissurer et son cœur se brisa. L'interrogation dans la voix d'ordinaire enjouée lui faisait mal. Evidemment, qu'il voulait trouver d'autres personnes « comme eux », d'autres mutants, évidement qu'il se sentait i_seul/i_. Pouvoir entrer à son gré dans les esprits des autres n'empêchait pas la solitude : c'étaient les autres qui parlaient, pas lui. Après une décennie avec Raven comme seule confidente, Charles commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Il adorait la jeune femme, certes, mais il sentait bien qu'ils finiraient par ne plus rechercher les mêmes choses, et cette perspective l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Raven ne semblait pas être alarmée ou gênée que cet inconnu eût pu la voir telle qu'elle était réellement. Charles, lui, ne souhaitait pas que des gens mal intentionnés puissent se servir de cette nouvelle différence entre les êtres humains comme un autre prétexte à la discrimination. Il l'expliqua en ces termes à Raven, qui l'observa longuement avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

Ah, bien sûr, je vois. Pas un mot. Secret. Rappelle-moi, tu la fais sur quoi, ta thèse ?

C'est pas pareil, Raven, je vais présenter ma thèse devant des scientifiques, ils sauront comment prendre mes paroles, ce sont des gens pondérés.

Ma parole mais tu es le plus naïf des hommes, Charles ! Le mal est partout, au cas où tu n'es pas au courant. Quand l'évidence de notre existence aura été révélée, quand les mutants n'auront plus peur de se montrer, il y aura des lois pour eux, faites par des gens pondérés comme tu dis, mais ne rêve pas, il y aura aussi des lois contre eux, et on finira peut-être même par vouloir les numéroter.

Charles resta sans voix. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à ça, mais comme précédemment, il avait préféré secouer la tête.

Mon passant dans la rue était sûrement moins dangereux que ces hommes de pouvoir à qui tu vas tout déballer l'air de rien. Mon passant dans la rue ne peut rien faire, personne ne le croira. Tes scientifiques sont capables de nous mettre en cage et de nous exposer comme des i_monstres_/i.

Arrête, Raven, on n'en est pas là encore, calme-toi, tenta Charles, sachant bien pourtant qu'il n'avait pas totalement raison, pour le coup.

Me calmer ? Tu te berces d'illusions, Charles. C'est facile pour toi, mais je pense – j'i_espère_/i − que nous sommes des centaines, des milliers, pour qui c'est difficile, pour qui c'est impossible. J'_iespère/i_ qu'il y en a parmi nous qui ne peuvent sortir qu'à Halloween, pour s'entendre dire que leurs déguisements sont trop cool. Et j'espère qu'ils t'en voudront, si ta thèse leur fait du mal, Charles, pour que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une folle paranoïaque et que tu réalises que c'est i_toi_/i dans l'histoire, qui es un doux rêveur.

Raven tourna les talons, ramassa sa veste, enfila des baskets et claqua la porte. A nouveau.

Charles soupira, se rassit, et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Puis, d'un geste rageur, il envoya valser les douze pages qui constituaient sa bibliographie inachevée. Les pages se froissèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol en un bruit qui lui sembla apocalyptique. Il se leva et, piétinant le papier blanc qui ne le fut alors plus vraiment, il alla se servir une bonne dose de scotch. Et si tout ça – son pied glissa et déchira une feuille maculée d'encre – était vraiment dangereux ? Si Raven avait raison ?

Il avala son whisky d'un trait et secoua la tête, pour chasser ces pensées désagréables.


End file.
